


My True Love Gave to Me

by Manu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Unbeta'd, personal fictober, unbritpick'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Christmas at Malfoy Manor.





	My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 22: expensive

Draco played by the window. Soft winter light streamed through it. Snow slowly accumulated on the top of the trees right outside, their black silhouettes framing him. His eyes were gently closed. Harry, sitting on an armchair by the fire, had his no-longer-hot chocolate mug in a tight grip. His gazed fixed on Draco’s… everything. His eyes delighted by the sight of his pale skin, his soft yet focused expression, his long fingers dancing deftly on the violin strings.

Draco went to the next movement in the piece with no hesitation, making Harry’s breath hitch. Harry was utterly lost in the sound of the melody and the sight of the performer. The very expensive and beautiful violin he’d just given his boyfriend had already paid off better than any investment ever made, not that it needed to, but he was bloody glad it had done so.

Draco opened his stunning grey eyes and looked directly at Harry, who couldn’t stop beaming. He smiled, a bit shyly, right back.

 

“Merlin, he really does love him then,” Ron commented from the adjacent room. He shook his head and continued watching them: Draco playing and Harry just staring.

“Thank Circe for soundproof charms,” Ginny said.

“Can’t Harry… Can’t he see that two strings already snapped?” Hermione thirded, boggling, and went to sit on Ron’s lap on the huge armchair. “Is Draco even aware…”

“Don’t question it,” Neville said, sitting at a table across from Luna, devouring a plate of cookies.

“It makes for a nice postcard, doesn’t it,” she said, resting her head on the table, looking at Harry and Draco.

Hermione sighed in agreement and took another sip of her drink. Ron did likewise, trying to drown the shock of spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor and of the scene developing before him. Both still had awful memories associated with the place, but Harry had asked them to come. It—and him—made Harry happy, and that’s all that ultimately mattered to them.

Draco continued to massacre the piece. They dared to lift the charm just slightly. It stayed that way only a couple of seconds.

Draco finished the carnage a minute later and Harry got up and kissed him, hard.

“My cooking _is_ good, right?” Ginny asked abruptly, now looking at Luna.

“Hmm?” Luna said, looking—for the very first time since they knew her—absolutely wrong-footed. “The best, yes.”

Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms. “Bloody Potter.”

“It’s like you and Malfoy exchanged places,” Neville commented.

“Do I get to keep his house and Gringotts vault then?” she said, unperturbed. “He can keep Harry. Hell, he can keep Ron if he needs a brother.”

“Hey!” Ron said. Hermione giggled.

Too much eggnog, Ginny thought.

“Yes, I rather like this house,” Luna said, back to her dreamy self. “I had only mostly seen the cellar before, but the rest of it is quite lovely.”

Ginny guffawed at the awkward silence that followed. She went to kiss Luna. Harry and Draco came into the room doing much the same.

She smiled at Harry, who looked exceedingly happy, surrounded by his friends and boyfriend on Christmas. He smiled back, a quick look at her hand entwined with Luna’s.

Yes, they both had gotten the best of deals in the end.


End file.
